1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory control device, and more particularly to a memory control device for a serial peripheral interface (SPI) flash memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memories are commonly used components on main boards of the computers, and are widely applied in personal computers and notebook computers. Various kinds of data may be stored in the flash memory, and therefore a chipset and other peripheral integrated circuits (ICs) may complete instructions of users by accessing data stored in the flash memory.
Nowadays, the data that most of the computer systems are used to perform boot procedures, such as basic input/output system (BIOS), is stored in a flash memory of the computer systems. In a main board, data of the flash memory is accessed via an embedded controller. In general, an SPI is used to connect the embedded controller and the flash memory.
In a computer system, an SPI is an interface that permits serial data exchange between two devices (one is master and another is slave). The SPI interface is composed of four signals: a chip select (CS) signal, a clock signal, a master output slave input (MOSI) signal and a master input slave output (MISO) signal. When the chip select signal is activated, the SPI bus can perform data communication via the other three signals.